<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Radio Edit by AuntG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776579">Angel Radio Edit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG'>AuntG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chuck it [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Birthday Party, Bugs &amp; Insects, Chicago (City), Gen, Honey, Pizza, Rejection, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Jack hear through Angel Radio that Samandriel's vessel has been tainted and was no longer worthy to house an angel. As that event did not happen in the original timeline, they go to investigate.<br/>This story takes place after the chapter titled "Bolt" from "The Conscripts (of Cold Oak)" but you don't have to have read it to enjoy the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chuck it [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel Radio Edit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br/>A/N: A radio edit occurs when the radio station objects to some of the content within a song (usually profanity). Angels like to 'edit' those that do not fit either by brainwashing them, exiling them or omitting their existence. :-(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Saturday, September 9th 2006 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As he angrily worked on packing the last box, Matthew Alphonse Pike decided that he was having a bad year. </p><p>First his family was run out of Oasis Plains, Oklahoma by about a million bugs egged on by angry native gods. </p><p>Then, they relocated to Missouri where he dyed his hair blonde and started going by his middle name. Even then something found him, only this time the something was a demon named Gerald. Asshole made him flunk class and smoke pot and hurt little old ladies for money… his dad hated him! He was filthy and thin and his hair was too long and he came home with a tattoo.</p><p>And maybe the weirdest part of all was that the same guys that saved him from the bugs before, saved him from the demon. But when they failed to recognize him he decided to have them call him Alfie.</p><p>Now dad had decided to move them again to Chicago because it was on the news that Carlos, Alfie's friend who had also been possessed, had gone missing.</p><p>Alfie stomped over to the U-haul. There, he saw two strangers; a man in a suit wearing a tan trench coat, and a teen in jeans and a fringed tan leather jacket that was wearing a black Sabbath shirt underneath.</p><p>"Can I help you?" Alfie asked.</p><p>The man in the trench coat had an intense stare, Alfie decided.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Jack." the teen said as he walked forward and put his hand out.</p><p>"You can call me Mr. Milton." trench coat dude said.</p><p>Alfie glanced down at the heavy box he was carrying. Jack placed his hand under the box.</p><p>"Here, let me help you!" Jack said as he pulled out the heavy box from out of Alfie's hands and casually carried it one handed to where the U-haul was parked. Alfie wondered if there was a weight lifting tournament in town that he didn't know about.</p><p>Alfie glanced at Jack's tan jacket, brown hair and blue eyes. He glanced at Mr. Milton; tan, brown, and blue.</p><p>"Is he your father?" slipped out.</p><p>"Yes?" Jack replied.</p><p><em> Quick, change the subject </em> Alfie thought. <em> Complement his T-shirt. </em></p><p>"Why are you here?" Alfie said. </p><p>Alfie wished he had a desk to hit his head against.</p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Why were they there?</p><p>Jack knew he couldn't answer with the truth; that he and Castiel had overheard on Angel Radio that Samandriel's vessel had been 'compromised'. Curiosity, more than anything had brought them to this small town in Missouri. Well--curiosity and guilt. It was clear that something that they had changed led to this development as it had not been something that had happened in the original timeline. Jack thought about what he had read in the books.</p><p>"Is that a hummingbird moth?" Jack asked, and pointed at the bug hovering next to some purple Loosestrife.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I guess it is." Alfie said with a smile. "Wait, that's why you're here?" he asked, confused.</p><p>"No," Jack said quickly "We sell natural honey and we were just at the farmers market. We'd just gone on a lunch break and decided to go on a walk through the neighborhood."</p><p>"Oh, that's cool. What kind of bees do you keep?"</p><p>"Russian bees. They are more aggressive and less likely to become infected by mites than American ones.*" Castiel answered.</p><p>Jack hoped that he wouldn't call them out on the lack of food during their 'lunch break'. When they first heard the announcement, they had intended to leave and find Samandriel's vessel right away but uncle Gabriel had stopped them. He pointed out that small farming communities typically had either grocery stores with organic foods or farmers markets, and that if they used Castiel's business as a cover it would double as an opportunity to expand their market a little bit. Then he offered to help them man the booth. Jack suspected he was bored.</p><p>While Jack was busy musing, Alfie turned on the U-haul to unlock the door. </p><p><em> Old Time Rock &amp; Roll </em> blasted through the speakers. Jack's foot started to tap.</p><p>Alfie walked back to the trunk. When he got there, he glanced at Jack's feet and grinned.</p><p>"Where are you moving to?" Jack asked as he placed the box inside.</p><p>Alfie lost his smile.</p><p>"Chicago" he muttered.</p><p>"That's good." Jack smiled. "We go through there when we travel to visit my uncle in Springfield. We always go to the same pizza place**."</p><p>Alfie shrugged, but gave him a small smile.</p><p>"If you want, I can give you my number and you can call me when you're settled?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Alfie said, going for nonchalant and missing by a mile.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>When Adam asked Jack what he should do for his sixteenth birthday, Jack recommended a pizza place in Chicago. The Libra*** shrugged and passed the suggestion on to his hard working mother.</p><p>To his surprise, Kate Milligan found a way to make it happen and he found himself gorging on the most deliciously greasy deep dish pizza he'd ever had surrounded by friends and family; Mom, Sam, Dean, Jack, Jo, Charlie, Ellen, C.J.,Gabriel, and even Jack's new friend Alfie. </p><p>Adam wondered why Dean spilled his beer when Alfie introduced himself.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Angels don't worry about getting stung, and I figured that with their knowledge of the future the angels would choose bees less likely to become infected.</p><p>**The Angel of Death has a favorite pizza place in Chicago.</p><p>***Adam was born on September 29th, 1990.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>